ROMANTIC FOR HERSELF (REMAKE)
by Utami12
Summary: Setelah 3 kali patah hati Ae Rin menutup hatinya untuk Namja Lain. Sampai suatu ketika ia Jatuh cinta kepada Lee Junho yang merupakan guru pengganti disekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cintanya? Akankah ia kembali patah hati untuk yang ke 4 kalinya?


**Romantic For Herself**

.

Main Cast :

Lee Junho

Kim Ae Rin (as You)

And Other Cast.

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo & Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

a/n : Fic ini adalah hasil remake pertama saya dari sebuah manga Jepang berjudul "Romantic For Herself" karya Yamanako Rico, dengan penambahan kata-kata untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Summary : Setelah 3 kali patah hati Ae Rin menutup hatinya untuk Namja Lain. Sampai suatu ketika ia Jatuh cinta kepada Lee Junho yang merupakan guru pengganti disekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cintanya? Akankah ia kembali patah hati untuk yang ke 4 kalinya?

Part : 1

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE AND NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

 **===ROMANTIC FOR HERSELF===**

.

.

 _ **My first love, I used all my efforts ….**_

 _ **Second love, I seemed to be too cautious ….**_

 _ **Third love, I'm able to predict when we will break up …..**_

 _ **My life no longer needed men!**_

.

.

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan dirinya, akan tetapi tidak membuat seorang yeoja mungil yang masih bergelut dengan selimut pink bermotif bunga tersebut mau membuka matanya. Kim Ae Rin itulah namanya, sejak semalam ia terus menangis saat sang mantan kekasih memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ae Rin.

Sebelumnya Ae Rin memang sudah memprediksi hubungannya dengan namja tampan bernama Jang Wooyoung tidak akan bertahan lama,karena bagaimana pun juga Wooyoung adalah seorang actor yang tengah naik daun bahkan tak heran jika actor bertubuh kekar itu memiliki banyak scandal dengan artis terkenal seperti Song Hye Rim.

Jujur saja A e Rin tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini justru Ae Rin lebih menginginkan untuk perpisahan yang baik-baik,namun ucapan Wooyoung semalam seperti pukulan telak dan membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Wooyoung hanya menjadikan Ae Rin sebagai pelarian cintanya semata,Ae Rin tak pernah mengira hal ini yang akan terjadi, padahal saat dulu Wooyoung menyatakan cintanya kepada Ae Rin, Ae Rin dapat melihat secara khusus dibalik mata indah Wooyoung bahwa namja itu bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjadikannya seorang kekasih.

Pintu berwarna coklat itupun dibuka oleh seseorang, ia menatap putri tercintanya dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri dibibirnya, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat sang anak ketika sedang senang maupun sedih. Ae Rin bukan tipikal orang yang mampu menutupi masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Kang Na Ra Eomma Ae Rin hanya mampu menghela nafas sesaat,setelah itu ia beranjak menuju ranjang yang ditempati sang anak, ia membelai halus surai hitam Ae Rin, Na Ra dapat menangkap sisa jejak-jejak air mata di pipi chubby putrinya.

"Ae Rin~ah ireona sayang,kau akan terlambat kesekolah jika seperti ini terus." Ucap Na Ra seraya menguncangkan bahu Ae Rin perlahan.

Ae Rin mengeliat tak nyaman, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ia tersenyum lirih melihat Eommanya "Mian Eomma Ae Rin bangun kesiangan." Balasnya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Gwenchana sayang,sekarang bangun dan mandi,Eomma sudah membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu jadi bergegaslah Eomma, Appa dan Chansung akan menunggumu di meja makan."Ae Rin mengangguk dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Ae Rin keluar dan melangkah menuju ruang makan, disana terlihat keluarganya sudah berkumpul lengkap, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang adik.

"Pagi ini kau terlihat jelek sekali Nuna, apa yang terjadi hingga matamu bengkak seperti itu.?"Tanya Chansung sambil mengoleskan selai kacang ke rotinya.

Ae Rin terdiam seakan malas menjawab pertanyaan adik kesayangannya itu, ia sudah yakin jika ia bercerita yang sebenarnya pasti Chansung akan menertawakan kisah cintanya sama seperti yang telah lalu, maka dari itu Ae Rin lebih memilih untuk menyantap Nasi Goreng kesukaannya.

"Sudahlah Chansung~ah, lekas selesaikan sarapanmu, Appa ada meeting yang sangat penting dengan klien jadi jangan membuat keributan di pagi hari terutama dengan Nunamu.!"Ucap Jun.k sang Appa dengan tegas,tanpa berniat membantah, Chansung menuruti perkataan Appanya.

Selang beberapa saat mereka pun telah selesai sarapan, mereka bergegas untuk pergi kesekolah dengan diantarkan oleh Jun.k, mengingat sekolah Ae Rin dan Chansung itu bersebelahan jadi Jun.k tidak perlu repot harus bolak-balik justru dengan begini akan menyingkat waktunya untuk sampai lebih cepat ke kantor.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah,Ae Rin dan Chansung keluar dari mobil setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan sang Appa,melihat mobil Appanya telah menghilang dibalik tikungan Ae Rin mengelus pelan kepala adiknya.

"Ingat setelah selesai kau harus cepat pulang jangan membuat Eomma khawatir lagi karena kau menghilang seharian."tutur Ae Rin menasihati kelakuan adik satu-satunya ini yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

"Tenang saja Nuna,aku tidak akan mengulangi hal itu, lagi pula aku masih mencintai semua koleksi Games yang ada dikamarku,akan berbahaya jika seorang wanita tua masuk kekamarku dan memusnahkan games-games milikku seperti minggu lalu."Ejek Chansung sambil memeletkan lidah kearah Ae Rin dan berlari menuju gedung sekolahnya.

"Mwo? Kau mengatai Nunamu ini wanita tua? Ya Chansung kembali kau.. aish~ anak itu memang harus diberi pelajaran, lihat saja nanti."Ujar Ae Rin geram dan melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi akan ditutup oleh satpam.

.

.

 **===ROMANTIC FOR HERSELF===**

.

.

Ae Rin berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri kolidor sekolah yang sudah ramai di penuhi oleh siswa siswi yang sedang berbincang maupun yang sedang membaca madding. Ae Rin adalah salah satu siswi yang berbakat dalam bidang olahraga baik itu basket ataupun renang hingga tak heran ia bisa masuk ke Kirin Art High School yang berpredikat sebagai sekolah nomor dua yang terbaik di Korea Selatan setelah Neul Paran High School.

Tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya, Ae Rin menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua, tak terasa ia sudah berada didepan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan III-B yang merupakan kelas Ae Rin, tak perlu menunggu lama Ae Rin segera masuk dan duduk di meja yang berada di barisan paling belakang.

Disana So Jung dan Sang Mi kedua sahabat Ae Rin tengah bercanda satu sama lain, namun seketika mereka terdiam saat melihat wajah murung Ae Rin yang sudah mereka ketahui apa penyebabnya.

So Jung menyipitkan matanya kepada Sang Mi seolah hendak berkata sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula, Sang Mi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya karena tak tahu ia harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Ae Rin~ah jika ada masalah lebih baik kau cerita saja, mungkin kami bisa membantumu?"Tanya So Jung sambil menatap Ae Rin yang sedang menunduk dengan kedua lengan yang menjadi sandarannya di atas meja.

"Katakan apa yang Wooyoung itu lakukan padamu,aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan jika bertemu dengannya."Sahut Sang Mi kesal.

So Jung beralih memandang tajam Sang Mi, sementara Sang Mi hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan So Jung seolah berkata "Jaga bicaramu, kau hanya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya saja." Ae Rin bangun dan menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Seperti biasanya So Jung~ah Sang Mi~ah patah hati untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam dua bulan hikss.."Ae Rin terisak ringan, So Jung mengelus bahu Ae Rin yang sedikit bergetar berharap semoga bisa menenangkan Sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah Ae Rin kau harus bangkit,ingat diluar sana masih banyak namja yang tulus mencintaimu."Kata Sang Mi seraya membuka permen lollipop kesukaannya.

"Sang Min benar, mungkin Wooyoung bukan namja yang baik untukmu lagipula ini bukan akhir dari segalanya,sekarang tersenyumlah." Ae Rin menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya kehadapan kedua temannya.

"Baiklah tapi aku rasa sekarang I don't need a man !." So Jung dan Sang Mi membulatkan matanya seketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Ae Rin.

"Jangan bercanda, kau ingin menjadi wanita tua selamanya? Itu mengerikan tarik kembali kata-katamu itu."Ucap Sang Mi memperingatkan So Jung bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Entahlah untuk sekarang tidak Sang Mi~ah."sahut Ae Rin penuh keyakinan.

"Ya sudahlah yang penting kau sudah kembali seperti semula menjadi Kim Ae Rin kami yang ceria, oh iya aku dengar akan ada kompetisi science antar kelas siapapun bisa bergabung dan maksimal satu kelompok itu tiga orang."

"Ah bagaimana jika kita daftar saja,kita bisa membuat suatu eksperimen yang berbeda dari yang lain?"Kata Sang Mi dengan tatapan berbinar.

"aku juga berpikiran demikian ,tahun lalu kan kelas A yang selalu menang,mungkin tahun sekarang kelas B yang juara, bagaimana denganmu Ae Rin~ah?"Tanya So Jung.

Ae Rin terdiam seketika, kalau diperbolehkan jujur Ae Rin sangat membenci pelajaran science apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan eksperimen,Ae Rin tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jika ia ikut bergabung dengan kedua temannya yang suka melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti halnya menjadikan katak atau tikus sebagai bahan percobaan rasanya itu sangat menjijikan.

" Ae Rin ~ah kau kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat?"Tanya Sang Mi sambil menatap wajah Ae Rin yang kini pias.

"Ah, maaf teman-teman sepertinya aku harus pergi ke UKS untuk mengambil beberapa obat mengingat sepulang sekolah tim basket harus berkumpul untuk latihan."elak Ae Rin seraya berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sang Mi dan So Jung yang menatapnya heran.

"Seingatku jika tim basket latihan pasti ada dua atau tiga anggota PMR yang berjaga di UKS, mengapa dia harus repot-repot segala."bisik Sang Mi lirih.

"Ne, Hari ini Ae Rin terlihat sangat aneh menurutku jangan-jangan dia sedang terkena syndrome penyakit tamu bulanan makanya moodnya cepat berubah, tapi Ae Rin belum menjawab apakah dia mau bergabung dengan kita."

"Tenang saja baby So Jung aku yakin Ae Rin pasti mau, kalaupun tidak ya kita berdua saja, oh ya aku sudah menemukan eksperimen yang bagus bagaimana kalau lusa kita ke laboratorium?"

"Lalu eksperimen apa yang akan kita buat?"

"Kau tahu lalat kan?"So Jung menggangguk Sang Mi tersenyum menyerigai kearahnya "Bagaimana kalau kita menggabungkan lalat dengan lendir siput untuk dijadikan keripik lalu kita memakannya."

"Yak CHOI SANG MI ITU SANGAT MENJIJIKAN!" teriak So Jung sementara Sang Mi tertawa puas kerena berhasil menjahili sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

 **===ROMANTIC FOR HERSELF===**

.

.

Ae Rin melangkah menuruni anak tangga menuju UKS yang berada di dekat lapangan upacara, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit padahal tadi ia hanya berbohong kepada kedua sahabatnya agar ia tidak ikut terlibat dengan eksperimen konyol itu.

Ae Rin menghentikan langkahnya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap jelas suara-suara bising seperti sebuah teriakan yang menggema di kolidor bawah diiringi dengan banyak derap langkah seperti orang yang sedang berlari membuat lantai-lantai menjadi gemetar.

'LEE JUNHO SEONSAENGMIN SARANGHAE !'

Ae Rin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang begitu asing menurutnya, sepengetahuan Ae Rin disekolah ini tidak ada guru yang bernama HO JUN atau siapalah, tak penting juga setidaknya itu yang ada dibenak Ae Rin.

"Lebih baik aku ke UKS saja dan beristirahat." Baru saja Ae Rin hendak melangkah kembali, siswa-siswi yang berasal dari lantai dua dan lantai tiga berhamburan keluar, seolah tidak memperdulikan bahwa tangga sekolahnya ini begitu sempit, alhasil Ae Rin terdorong dan siap akan terjatuh.

Ae Rin menutup matanya ketika tubuh munggilnya terhuyung kearah lantai namun belum sempat tubuh itu membentur dinginnya lantai sekolah kedua buah tangan menangkapnya dengan sigap, Ae Rin tersenyum karena ada yang mau menolongnya.

Banyak pasang mata yang menusuk kearah Ae Rin tanpa Ae Rin sadari, ia masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya hingga sebuah suara membuatnya harus membuka mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

DEG

Ae Rin terpaku mendengar suara bass yang mengalun indah ke telinganya dan juga sorot mata hazel yang teduh membuat wajah namja tersebut terlihat semakin tampan.

"Ah Mianhae aku sungguh tidak apa-apa terima kasih anda sudah mau menolong saya."

"Tidak masalah, jangan terlalu formal padaku panggil saja Junho Seonsaengnim karena saya guru baru di sekolah ini."

Ae Rin tak percaya melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya 'dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru, lihat saja penampilannya yang terkesan seperti anak kuliahan.'batin Ae Rin bergemuruh.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu saya harus segera keruangan kepala sekolah." Namja bernama Junho itu berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang sejak tadi terus meneriaki namanya.

"Kau beruntung sekali Ae Rin~ah aku iri kepadamu."Ucap teman sekelas Ae Rin.

.

.

 **===ROMANTIC FOR HERSELF===**

.

.

TBC or END ?


End file.
